Sleepwalking
by Eris historia
Summary: Chekov has been sleepwalking. Kirk comes up with a way to solve this problem. Based of a prompt from the st xi kink meme on livejournal.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or related situations. I am not making any money off this.

It was a few months after the situation with the _Narada_. Things had been mostly going along smooth for the new crew of the _Enterprise _at the start of their five year mission. They hadn't started any intergalactic wars or destroyed the space-time continuum, so all in all, Captain Kirk considered it a successful mission so far.

Of course, this was all before he started catching Chekov sleepwalking all over the ship. The first night Kirk realized that Chekov was doing this, was when he was coming off beta shift and popped down to the mess to get something quick to eat and found Chekov curled up underneath the food processor. The sight, however, had to make him smile. Chekov looked so much like the teenager that he was in that moment, all curled up in a ball, his hair falling into his eyes.

Kirk approached Chekov and knelt down beside him. He gently shook his shoulder.

"Chekov, you need to get back to your quarters. You can't sleep in the mess."

Chekov stood up without saying anything and walked toward the doors. Kirk got a look at his face and happened to see that while his eyes were open, they were unfocused and blank. Ah, it all made sense. The kid was sleepwalking. There had been a cadet at the academy who had a habit of going into the science labs and performing experiments in his sleep when he was stressed out. Kirk had come across him one night while he was coming back to his dorm after a night out. That cadet had the same look as Chekov had right now.

Kirk sighed and went to catch up with Chekov. The least he could do was to make sure that he got back to his quarters all right. Besides, it was kind of cute to see Chekov acting his age.

***

The next time that Kirk caught Chekov sleepwalking, was one night about a week later, on the observation deck. Kirk was looking out at the stars, contemplating their last mission. It had been a particularly difficult one, and Kirk needed to unwind, and so he went to the observation deck. Little did he expect to find Chekov there, tapping on the bulkhead, as though it were his console on the bridge.

"Chekov?" No answer. "Ensign Chekov? What are you doing?"

Chekov muttered something in Russian at Kirk and turned to go out the door. As Kirk saw his eyes once again, he knew that the young navigator was sleepwalking.

"No you don't. Come on, let's get you back to your quarters." As they walked, Kirk took a look at Chekov. "Damn, kid. What does it take to keep you in bed?"

***

The next morning, Kirk went to go ask McCoy about Chekov. He started off with asking him what he knew about sleepwalking and when McCoy asked for more information, he told him about catching Chekov sleepwalking throughout the ship.

"Jim, he's probably fine. Most likely it's due to stress. The kid's seventeen-"

"Eighteen," Jim interrupted. "Remember? We threw him a 'Now-legal' party last month."

"Eighteen, then. Whatever. My point is, is that the kid is probably just stressed. The main navigator on the flagship of the Federation at age eighteen? That would be enough to make anyone develop nervous habits. It'll probably go away soon, once he's more comfortable with the situation."

"If you say so, Bones," Kirk had all faith in his CMO, and if Bones said that there was nothing wrong with Chekov, then there wasn't.

"If it'll make you feel better, Jim, I'll have him come down so that I can run a stress test on him. Make sure it's not going to affect him further. But this'll most likely go away on it's own."

"Thanks, Bones. I just wanted to make sure that he was okay. Not that I mind seeing our now barely-legal navigator back to his quarters all the time." With this, Jim flashed a grin at the doctor and went out of sickbay and up to his bridge.

***

Everything was fine for about another week. Then, one night, out of the blue, Kirk was woken up by alarms blaring. As he was still trying to regain control of his senses after being jerked out of a deep sleep, the alarms then turned off.

He finally got himself out of bed and went over to his communicator. "Kirk to bridge. What the hell just happened?"

"Ensign Chekov just attempted to open an airlock on deck eleven. We're trying to figure out why."

"Where is he at? I want to speak with him, now!"

"He's still on deck eleven with the security team, sir. Section 32B."

"Thank you. Kirk out." Kirk pulled on his black undershirt and figured that was good enough for the middle of the night, then walked out to find out what was going on with Chekov.

***

As Kirk made his way down the hallway on deck eleven, he could see a team of three security members around Chekov, who was backed up against a wall.

"Does someone want to explain what happened?" Kirk asked as he walked up to the group.

"Keptin! I do not know vhat happened! All of a sudden I voke up and ze airlock vas about to open and zen ze security team came!" Chekov exclaimed with a frantic look in his eyes.

"You woke up, you said? Were you sleepwalking again?"

"Again? Keptin, vhat do you mean 'sleepvalking again'? Ven haf I been sleepwalking?" Chekov now had a panicked look in his eyes.

"Chekov, I've caught you sleepwalking twice now. Once in the mess hall, then on the observation deck. McCoy said it was just due to stress, and that it would go away. You mean to say that you don't know that you've been wandering around the ship in the middle of the night in your sleep?" Kirk was starting to get worried now, especially since he could see that Chekov looked like he was now going to get thrown out an airlock.

"Keptin, I-I vould like to speak vith you in private, please," Chekov looked at Kirk with a pleading expression on his face.

"Captain, we really must protest-" one of the security members started.

"I think it will be fine, Lieutenant. I'll take full responsibility for Ensign Chekov," Kirk used his most authoritative voice on the security officer.

"Aye, sir," the lieutenant said, albeit a bit reluctantly.

***

Kirk took Chekov back to his quarters. As he walked in and sat at his desk, he gestured for Chekov to sit down.

"Alright, Ensign, what's going on?" Kirk began.

"Keptin, I-I used to sleepvalk at ze academy. I used to haf to lock my door to my quarters so zat I vould not hurt myself." Chekov looked almost ashamed to be admitting this. "I did not vant to tell anyone, so zat zey vould not kick me out."

"Why suddenly at the academy. Why not before?" Kirk asked.

"Back in Russia, Keptin, ve did not haf much room. I slept vith my two brothers. If I am touching someone, I do not sleepvalk. It vas the same at ze academy," here Chekov blushed, "If I spent ze night vith someone, I did not sleepvalk. I am too used to touching someone in my sleep."

"So what you mean to tell me is that you need to sleep with someone in order to not be a danger to yourself or others?" Kirk summed up Chekov's explanation.

"Yes, sir," Chekov mumbled as he hung his head. Kirk pondered possible solutions for several minutes. They could just lock him into his quarters, like at the academy, but yet Chekov, as a senior bridge officer, had access to many systems that he could access from his quarters, so that solution was out. Kirk could only come up with one feasible solution that would allow him to keep Chekov on his ship, and in the fleet in general.

"Well, for the future, we'll work something out. Maybe we can set up a schedule or something with people that you trust. It's too late to do anything tonight, so for now, you can sleep here," Kirk said as he started walking into his sleeping area.

"Keptin? V-v-vhat do you mean?" Chekov stammered. "Schedule? Sleep here?"

Kirk looked at Chekov for a minute before answering, "We'll see if we can get a rotating schedule set up for people for you to sleep with. People that you trust and are willing to volunteer, like maybe the senior staff only. We don't want this to get out too much. Oh, and maybe not Spock. I don't think he'd take to sleeping with another person very well. But it's too late to wake anyone else up, I'm willing to enter the rotation, you trust me, or at least I hope that you do. So really, I'm the only option right now, because I sure as hell am not letting you go back to your quarters alone and possibly go out another airlock again. So, I repeat, you can sleep here. Now get into bed."

With those words, Chekov flushed, but acquiesced to his captain's unusual, unofficial orders. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Kirk turned and went into his sleeping area. He pulled down the covers to his bed and slid in. He waited until Chekov lay down, tentatively, before pulling the covers over both of them. They both lay there in silence for a minute before Kirk finally shifted to his side and put an arm around Chekov's waist.

"Sleep Ch- _Pavel_. I'll wake you up in the morning." Kirk felt Chekov relax as he slipped into slumber. Shortly after, his eyes closed and he, too, fell asleep.

***

Kirk awoke in the morning before his alarm went off and, for a moment, wondered where he was, as he was currently entangled with another person. Then, the light bulb went on in his head and he remembered the events from last night.

He lay there for a moment, just feeling Chekov's chest rise and fall with his breathing. It felt so right to be lying here with him, his arms wrapped around him. Another part of his body obviously felt that it was right as well. Kirk almost groaned aloud as he realized his arousal.

Of course, at that moment, Chekov decided to wake up as well. As he rolled over to face Kirk, his leg brushed up against Kirk's cock. Kirk drew in a sharp breath.

"Keptin, vhat-?" Chekov looked startled to see Kirk aroused, especially as it wasn't just an effect from waking up. Kirk had obviously been up for a little while.

"I'm sorry, Pavel. Don't worry, I won't try anything. This is supposed to be to help you sleep. Not for me to-" Jim got cut off in midsentence by Chekov.

"Keptin, it is okay. See? I-I am aroused too, Keptin," With this admission, Chekov flushed and cast his eyes down.

"Jim, Pavel. Please. Jim, while we're in here. And remember what I said last night about starting a rotation for you?" Chekov nodded, "Forget that. I'm volunteering for full time sleeping duties." With this, Jim smiled down at Chekov and claimed his lips in a kiss.

Needless to say, Chekov wasn't sleepwalking anymore after that.


End file.
